Adventures of DiEnd the Treasure Sniper
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: An otaku gets thrown into a journey he didn't want, but what the hey, at least he can become his favorite Rider, downside is he's de-aged 4 years and is now currently only 12, together with his Smart Brain motorcycle named Arcee, and his newest treasure/traveling companion, they'll take on Worlds.
**I have important things to be doing so I'm making this short and to the point, enjoy this story, which Symbolic Joker has allowed me to adopt/continue.**

"Talking"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Bijū Talking or Driver/Belt/Zecter Voice"**

 _ **'Bijū Thinking'**_

"Emphasis"

"(Translation)"

"*Action During Speech*"

" _Talking Telepathically_ "

* * *

 **Please note that this will switch between the OC's Point of View and 3rd Person Point of View. Anyway, let's start the story.**

* * *

 **(?'s Point of View)**

Hmph. So there I was, walking out my house, nothing special there. Except for the fact that I was carrying a gun. Not a real one mind you. I mean... seriously? You take a look at it and you can tell it was a toy. Heck, if you're a fan of a certain series, you come running at me and ask me where I bought it. Well... if you're a fan the owner of the gun anyway. If you were a normal fan of that series, you'd asked me why I bought it.

Anyway, where I was going you ask? With no attempt of hiding a toy? It's simple, there's a Kamen Rider Convention nearby and I wanted to show off my DX DiEndDriver. And no... I do NOT have all of the Kamen Ride Cards. Getting them all is just plain impossible, everyone who knows Kamen Rider knows that. But I've got all of DiEnd's Attack Ride Cards. It was a total pain in the ass just to get most of them. And by most of them I meant all the other cards that didn't come with the box.

In case you're wondering why I bought or want to show off a suckish toy, it's because... well... I may have tinkered with it a little bit. OK a lot. To the point mine can actually say **DIEND** when I pressed the trigger with the DiEnd card, and ONLY the DiEnd Card, in the Driver. Hell... I programmed **BLAST** , **ILLUSION** , **CROSS ATTACK** , **DRAKE** and **DELTA** into it just for the heck of it. Don't give me that look. My toy, I can do whatever I want with it.

Heh. Got of track. I've seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, I was just walking to the convention, again nothing special, until some guy grabbed me and dragged me into an alley. He pointed a real gun at me, telling me to give him all of my money. Guess what I did? I... kicked his balls. That's right, I didn't follow what he said. Cause really, panicking isn't going to save me. Watched in a TV show. That and my mother drilled that into my head when I was a kid.

Point is: Never panic. I mean it. A guy in Hawaii fell into the ocean when a giant, and I mean GIANT, wave caught him. He was near a cliff at the time with his girlfriend. Girlfriend grabbed the cliff, didn't fall into the ocean. Guy wasn't lucky. Didn't help that the cliff had a cave. Waves would've him hit the rocks in the cave if he panicked. Luckily for him, he didn't. Guy saved, girlfriend and him broke up for some reason, then he appreciate his life.

But back to the me and the thief. I kicked him in the balls and made a dash for tried to shoot me, but I heard a...

 **CLANG!**

Metal must've met metal. But no one else was in the alley, right? Wrong. I turned around, and saw... Vergil. As in, Vergil from the Devil May Cry series. A friend told me about it and when I watched it on YouTube and made some research, I fell in love with it. The series and weapons though not with the characters. Anyway, Vergil, just saved me by deflecting the bullet and knocked the thief out. Only three words can describe what I'm thinking right now.

 _'What. The. Frick?'_

OK, I'm usually calm and collected but... I mean... the guy hates humanity! Why save me, a full blooded Human? Unless I'm Half-Devil. That would make sense. A little bit. But I had a blood test since my blood wasn't acting right. I'm full Human. Not Half-Demon. So why save me? The answer? The Half-Demon made on of those curtain-like portals in the Kamen Rider Decade series. And guess what? He sheathed Yamatō, gave me it and the teme(bastard) threw me into the portal!

"WHAT THE HELL TEME(BASTARD)!-?" I yelled before I went through the 'curtain', all the while I hold the Yamatō and DX DiEndDriver.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. Then immediately closed them. Somebody should try and make the sun less bright. I slowly opened my eyes, making them adjust to the brightness. When I fully opened them, I saw... .

Trees.

Everywhere I look there were trees. Endless trees. Which means I'm in the middle of a forest. OK, let's see... . I was walking to the convention... . Some idiot grabbed me and tried to get me to fork over my money. I kicked his balls and tried to run away. Stupid-san tried to shoot me. Vergil deflected the shot with Yamatō and knocked the guy out. He then gave his sword and throw me into one of the portals in the Decade series, now I'm in a forest.

"... . Knowing those portals... I'm on another world... ," I muttered. What? Why I'm not panicking? I already told you. Panicking won't solve anything. Besides, with scientist thinking there's alternate dimensions, it's possible that all the TV Shows, Video Games and Manga are real on another dimension. So... I'm on another world. Cool. The question is... which one am I in? Naruto? One Piece? Bleach? Please not Dragon Ball. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate it or anything but I don't like it either.

OK... let's think this out. Hm... . I should probably check my stuff. I looked around, saw that Yamatō was lying nearby. As well as the DiEndDriver. I checked my belt, which had the deck case where I keep my Kamen Rider Cards. ... . The deck case... was missing. Shit. Where could it have gone? Hm? Oh wait... . It was near the DiEndDriver.

 _'... . I'm an idiot sometimes... ,'_ I thought.

Walking to it... I finally noticed something. I wasn't wearing clothes. Well... the clothes when I was still on my world anyway. I was currently wearing a brown jacket with lots of pockets, a black shirt, dark green pants and black shoes. In short... I looked like Kaito Daiki when he first appeared. Didn't help my black hair was in a similar style like most of the Riders in the series.

"Well... this is interesting... ," I muttered.

Looking at the deck, I realized something. It looked exactly like DiEnd's card holder when he was transformed. Hell, this thing has the DiEnd Symbol on it. Why would my deck case have DiEnd's Symbol on it? Attaching it to my waist, I then opened it and took out a card, before closing it. I picked up the DiEndDriver and looked at it.

'... . It's a toy... right? It's not the real deal... right?'

I insert the card, pushed the movable part of the gun and made the Driver said: **"KAMEN RIDE:... !"** It can't be real. It can't be real! I pointed to the sky and calmly said:

"Henshin." I said and pressed the trigger.

 **"...DIEND!"** the gun said, releasing the DiEnd Symbol that then became barcodes out of it while three different colored symbols appeared around me in a triangle formation became silhouettes of the DiEnd armor without the barcodes moved around. Then they slammed themselves into me, generating the DiEnd armor with it's color or the barcodes on the helmet. The barcodes slammed themselves on the helmet, giving it a cyan blue color. When the transformation finished, the two red gems on two barcodes and the eye pieces of the helmet flashed briefly.

"... . So... my toy became the real DiEndDriver... ," I said to myself. And we're not including the sword that can cut through space. "*Sighs* Calm down! I should probably power down first... ." But then I realized something. I don't remember how DiEnd powered down in the first place. Well that was stupid of me. So it pulled back the gun barrel, wait for a few seconds, and what do you know, I transformed back to normal.

"Hmph. And here thought I was stuck as DiEnd forever... ," I said to myself. Alright... let's see... . I have the Yamatō, and a personal army to fight my battles but only available when I'm transformed into DiEnd. At least I have a weapon if the DiEndDriver ever malfunctions... . But I don't want to walk to find out where I am... . And I don't think the Riders would appreciate carrying me. Since Momotaros can complain to DiEnd instead of being a slave to Daiki-san, that means they have some sort of will.

But then I heard an engine revved up. I turned around and saw another of those portals. The portal released a motorcycle before disappearing. I looked at the motorcycle. **(If you're wondering what it looks like, think of the Arcee First Class Deluxe Toy in motorcycle mode, only difference is there's a Smart Brain Logo at the sides)**

"A Smart Brain motorcycle?" I asked myself. Smart Brain isn't exactly the most trustworthy company I know, even if it doesn't really exist in my world. "Oh joy... . Now I have a Smart Brain motorcycle that may kill me if it's activated. Isn't that great." I said sarcastically, this caused the motorcycle to bump me. "Great~. So you're awake~." It then transformed into a female robot. **(Please replace the Autobot symbol with a Smart Brain one)**

"You guys have got to be kidding me. I'm going to be 'riding' on her you sickos! And it doesn't help my face is going to be near her chest when I ride her in motorcycle mode!" I said to the heavens. I could've swore I heard Inoue Masahiro laughing at me. Or more likely, Kadoya Tuskasa. Tch. Teme(Bastard).

... You know what? I'm calling 'her' Arcee. Don't know why, but it seemed to fit. "Alright Arcee... turn back to motorcycle mode and let's go," I said. And guess what? She slapped me! Then she turned back to motorcycle mode! "... Bitch... ," I muttered before I got on. I just know she's going to be worst than the Auto Vajin. And then I realized something. I was shorter. Not too short to the point I can't ride a motorcycle but when I was, what 12? Anyway, when I was 12, I used to sit on my dad's old motorcycle and pretend I was riding it. Don't laugh. I just wanted to get a feel when I get my own motorcycle.

And Arcee's motorcycle mode was about the same size as my dads... . I looked at the side mirror. And saw... that I had become a 12 year old kid again.

"... . YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING A NAP!" I yelled before walking to the nearest tree and immediately slept on it.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. When I fully regained consciousness, I saw that Arcee, in robot mode, was poking me.

"Knock it off!" I yelled, causing her to stop.

OK. So I shrunk back 4 years. No problem. Considering that I'm slightly shorter than average teenager when I was twelve, I should have no problem riding a bike. Don't give me that look. When I was 14 I already beat my whole family as the tallest one.

"Alright Arcee. Change back to motorcycle mode and let's go... ," I muttered. Then she slapped me, again. After that she change back to motorcycle mode. I just glared at her. I was right. She's going be more troublesome than Auto Vajin is to Faiz! If she slaps me again for giving it a command I'm going to slap her! I got on her, and drove off.

And after what felt like hours of driving, I saw a large tree nearby. And so I revved up the engine and went faster to the tree. Then I saw gates, with ninjas that had Hitai-ate of Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls. I immediately know I'm in the Naruto world, causing me to stop Arcee and parked her in the woods. After parking her, I walked onto the path to what most likely is Takigakure. Heard from a friend that Takigakure had a giant tree that produces special water that can multiply one's chakra ten fold in one single drop. The cost is their lifespan shortens. Don't give me that look. I don't watch much of the anime or OVAs or movies.

Anyway, I continued walking until I reached the gates. And of course I have to deal with two Chūnin level ninja. How predictable. You would think the Village Heads would at least assign one Jōnin with another two Chūnin on guard duty just incase. And I just realized something. I don't have anything to prove that I ain't going to cause trouble in the village. Hell, I was stupid enough to carry Yamatō on my waist and walked to them! It just screams to them that I will cause trouble. Which means either two things.

One: They would most likely just kick me out since no enemy ninja would be dumb enough to walk into an enemy village without a disguise on who they really are. Or two: They drag me to their prison. Oh well... might as well make a name for myself in this world. Might as well be the Treasure Sniper. Though unknown to me, in another world Daiki-san, Tsukasa-san, Yuusuke-san, Natsumi-san and all of the original Heisei KRs except Kuuga were watching me. And Tsukasa lost a bet with Daiki.

"Tch. Who am I? I'm... ," I answered the ninja who asked who I was, pausing for dramatic effect. "...the Treasure Sniper," I finished as I pulled out the DiEndDriver and the DiEnd card. I insert it and pushed the gun barrels, causing it to say: **"KAMEN RIDE:... ."** I then pointed the gun to the sky and shouted: "Henshin," before pressing the trigger. And of course, it said: **"...DIEND!"** and in a few seconds where I stood was DiEnd. Albeit a little shorter, but DiEnd nonetheless.

The ninja took a few steps back, obviously shocked with the transformation. I then took out four cards and inserted them.

 **"KAMEN RIDE: KAIXA! THEBEE! DELTA! DRAKE!"** said the Driver before I pressed the trigger. Red, green and blue silhouettes of the Riders moved around the place I shot, before combining with their respective copies and become the Riders themselves. The Riders then entered a defensive stance.

"OK boys. Here's the deal. I'm going to enter the village and steal the most precious thing you can over. And before you say anything, yes. I will steal that tree if I think it's precious enough," I said. Hey, personally I don't mind being a thief. I mean, I can call an army if I have enough time. So yeah, I can steal Naruto from Konoha and no one can do a thing. Maybe. Probably. It really depends on the ninjas.

"Y-You can take the demon brat!" said one of the scared Chūnin.

"Demon brat?" I found myself asking. Must be Fū. Meh. I don't mind. Personally, I think she's hot. And what kind of straight male wouldn't want hot girl hangs around them? Probably Vergil unless said hot girl was a demon. Albeit, Fū's probably a kid since she's not dead, but hey I'm a kid too and now I steal stuff and she's probably a ninja now. "Give me a good reason why I would want this so called 'demon brat'?" I didn't know at the time, but Fū was around the area, listening to our conversation.

 **(3rd Person Point of View)**

 _'Treasure Sniper... ? Steal something precious... and he would steal me from this stupid village if those stupid Chūnin tell him I'm valuable!'_ thought a twelve year old girl with light green hair and was unusually short. **(She seems shorter then Naruto when he was sixteen)**

"Our leader! Every time she tries to run away from the village our Village Head personally hunts her down and drags her back!" said the Chūnin, wetting his pants.

"Ugh. Did you just peed yourself? Whatever. I'll take her," said the summoner called DiEnd.

"Too late!" said the other Chūnin, having sound an alarm. The alarm only used for intruders.

"Shit. Now I have to face more ninjas," muttered DiEnd.

 _'No... now I won't be able to leave!'_ thought Fū.

"I've heard your conversation. You won't be taking the demon," they all heard. They turned their heads in one same direction and saw a man in his 40s. He had jet black hair, and piercing red eyes. He wore a standard Takigakure Flak Jacket, though it had scroll pouches at the side with a black sleeveless shirt underneath. He also wore black pants and ninja sandals.

 _'This isn't Shibuki. Who is this guy... ? A male Kurenai?'_ thought DiEnd. "So... let me guess... . You're the Village Head?"

"Our real leader is simply too young to take command. As such I'm temporarily take his place until he reaches adulthood," said the man.

 _'Well... that explains it... ,'_ thought DiEnd. "So... why won't you let me take away the girl?" asked DiEnd.

"It's an asset to the village, even though it is a demon. How did you know the demon took the appearance of a girl?" asked the man, narrowing his eyes.

 _'Shit. Forgot about that little fact... ,'_ "Uh... caused... I met a guy named Fū and it's kind of a forced habit of me calling him a girl!" _'Whew. Close one. But seriously? What is up with the males in the Yamanaka Clan having pony tails?'_

"I... see... ."

"So~... mind telling me your name? Cause I don't want to leave your grave stone empty." DiEnd said, unknown to them smirking underneath his helmet.

"Takumi Takashi," said the red eye man now known as Takashi.

"Well then Takashi, get ready to die... ," said DiEnd, taking out a card from the case on his belt before closing it.

"Don't let him put it in!" cried out the two Chūnin.

"Too late," mocked DiEnd, inserting the card before pushing the movable part of the weapon.

 **"ATTACK RIDE: CROSS ATTACK!"** said the weapon before he pulled the trigger, shooting his blue and white comrades. But the weapon's seemed to give them a command instead of hurting them. The one with the armor with a dragon fly motif named Drake began to tinker with his weapon while the white and black armored man named Delta pointed his weapon at the Village Head before pulling the trigger.

A blue pyramid shot out of the weapon, stopping right in front of Takashi's chest, generating light between it and Takashi's chest. The white one attached the weapon to his belt while the Drake aimed his weapon at the village leader. With a snap of DiEnd's fingers, Delta jumped and did a bicycle kick on Takashi while Drake just pulled the 'tail' of his weapon, causing it to say: **"RIDER SHOOTING!"**

A blue orb was generated from the top of the weapon, and Drake pull the trigger, releasing it and causing the orb headed straight at Takashi. Delta entered the pyramid, disappearing and then appeared right behind Takashi as the pyramid disappeared. Just as he reappeared, the blue orb hit Takashi, causing to blow up into pieces. His hand almost hit DiEnd in the face, but DiEnd just tilted his head, causing the flying hand to miss.

"Might. Controls. Everything," DiEnd stated, like it was drilled into his head or something.

The two Chūnin just stared in shock, but when two shadows loomed over them, they realized something. They turned their heads, and saw other two armored men were staring down at them, with their arms folded. Naturally, they did what a normal person would do when they saw death. They ran away. Once they were out of sight, DiEnd nodded to his fellow comrades and they disappeared, being absorbed into DiEnd's weapon.

 **(?'s Point of View)**

I powered down, and yawned. Hey I was so excited for the convention last night I didn't get enough sleep okay! Then I saw a little bit of green around the corner. And last I checked the only person with green hair in this village was Fū. I walked to the corner, and saw a girl that was my age. With that hair, I knew it was Fū.

"Hello there. What's your name cutie?" I asked, the question causing Fū to blush which in turn cause me to smirk.

"F-Fū... ," she said, stuttering and blushing. How cute.

"Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name!-?" she said, suddenly full of confidence.

"Uh... ," was my reply. Honestly... I just realized I don't remember my name. But... I'm sure I remembered my name when I was still on my world! OK, I remember I'm Japanese, I was 16 and my birthday is November 1st. So why can't I remember my name!-? This is bad... . Every time I call on a memory where somebody says my name, instead of my name it was replace by a BLEEP. ... . You would think my name was Fuck or something. Which I know it isn't true cause if it is Fuck I would've just locked myself in my room when I figured out what it means. Seriously, I may only care what my friends and family think of me but the embarrassment would be too much for me to handle.

"Hello! What's your name!-?" asked Fū.

Gee aren't you a ball of sunshine? OK, new name. Let's see... . I sighed. Sorry Tendou-san... . OK might as well tell you now if you haven't figured it out, I only respect my parents and the Kamen Riders and their actors. Laugh and, when I finally figure out how to travel between worlds, I will find and kill you. Don't forget, I have an army at the beck of my call. I bet you guys, however, don't.

"My name is... Souji Tendou... ," I said. Hey, at least I didn't copied his name correctly. And again, unknown to me at the time, Tendou-san won a bet with the other original Heisei Riders.

"Ruler... Heaven? *Tilts head* Ruler of Heaven? You're lucky. You get a cool name."

Actually Tendou-san get's a cool name. Though, all of the Riders get cool name. Kind of unfair actually. "ANYWAY, since you're this village's precious treasure, I'm taking ya. Whether you like it or not," I said.

"Me? Precious? Don't make me laugh. This village hates me."

"Oh. You're precious to this village alright. They just showed their affection with hate, the wrong way." Wonder if Daiki-san would've said that... . "But me however, since you're a treasure, I treat with affection the right way." OK I know that Daiki-san would've said that. She blushed. "Aw... who knew you were a closet pervert," I said with a smirk.

"Am not!" she blushed even heavier. I'm pretty sure she can Hinata a run for her money.

"Uh-huh. Sure... . Alright. Let's go," I said. Now a normal person would ask if she had anything she wanted to bring with. But hey, my personality is practically a fusion of Daiki-san and Vergil. And both of them are total jerks.

"You're a jerk you know that?" she said.

"Yeah. I get that a lot," I said. It was true. Even my friends call me a jerk. Heck, one time, I called one of them a bummer. Another friend of mine defended him and called me a bummer. Which I replied with: "I'm not a bummer. I'm a jerk." Ah memories.

"Why are you smirking?" Fū asked me, suspicious as we walked out of the village.

"Oh. Just remembering good old times. Times before I became a thief."

"Why did you become one anyway?"

"This gun... .*Fū stares at me confused* It's the blue weapon I was holding dumbass... ," I said, earning a slap from Fū.

"You do not call a lady dumbass, dumbass," she said, puffing her cheeks. How cute.

"Whatever. This gun I used to belong to a good thief. And it wasn't because he can steal things without no one noticing. It was because even though people found out he was a thief, they couldn't stop him. Cause he has an army behind his back. An army he can summon whenever he feels like it."

 **"Oi(Hey)! Steal that gun... it would help you get revenge on those pathetic villagers... ,"** a voice in Fū's mind said. I didn't know why... but I can hear it, clearly.

 _'NO! It was because of you they hated me! If I steal that gun... he'll hate me!'_ thought Fū. I heard that too. Maybe I can intercept telepathic thoughts? I should learn how to control it. Don't want to hear some embarrassing thoughts now would I?

"Oi(Hey). You even listening to me?" I asked, even though I knew she was talking to the Seven Tails right now.

"Huh? Oh sorry. Please continue," she said.

"As I was saying. This sword belongs to a real Demon. Well actually he's Half-Demon. Technically speaking he's Half-Devil. Since Devils are stronger than demons and I don't want to disrespect him by calling him a lowly demon, much less a Half-Demon," I said, showing the twelve year old the Yamatō

 **"NOT TRUE! Demons are much more powerful than those puny Devils!"** yelled the Seven Tails. Man he was loud. Too bad an old friend of mine was way louder.

"This sword... not only can it tear through space but it can also opened the gate to Hell."

 **"WHAT!-? I NEVER EVEN HEARD OF SUCH A SWORD!"** yelled the Seven Tails, it's screaming causing Fū to wince. This didn't even compare to wince I usually gave to my friend when he gets too loud.

"Hm? Demon in you giving you a hard time?" I asked, knowing full well it was.

"Yeah. It said it never heard of a sword that can do that," said Fū.

"That's because it belonged to another universe. Ask it if it heard about Sparda."

 **"SPARDA!-? THAT KATANA BELONGED TO THAT NO GOOD, HUMAN LOVING, BACK STABBING BASTARD!-?"** the Seven Tails yelled. Wow. It was almost as loud as my friend. But not close enough.

"It heard. Who's Sparda?" asked Fū.

"Sparda was a Devil from another universe that sealed the gate to Hell in said universe.

 **"I'LL KILL THAT TRAITOR! TELL HIM TO TELL US WHERE THAT BASTARD IS!"** commanded the Seven Tails to it's host. Can this thing get quieter? Cause really, one of the good things of being in another world is I don't have to hear a very loud loudmouth. Wait... I forgot about Naruto... dammit.

"Let me guess... it want's to know where Sparda is?" I asked, getting a nod from Fū. "Sparda already passed away."

 **"WHAT!-? THAT TRAITOR DESERVES TO BE KILLED BY A DEMON! COME BACK TO THE LIVING YOU BASTARD!"** yelled the Seven Tails. Fū decided to tune out the giant demon kabutomushi(Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle), causing me to stop hearing the demon's ranting. God, if it was that loud I'm actually afraid how loud Naruto really is.

 **(3rd Person Point of View)**

Unknown to Tendou, Fū decided to concentrate her thoughts on him. _'This guy... he took me away from that nightmare... . Even though I don't worth anything. Wait a minute... ,'_ thought Fū. "You're not going to sell me at the black market are you?"

"*Chuckles* Nope. Like the ex-wielder of this gun, I don't sell my treasure. My treasure is mine and mine alone," Tendou said. He then smiled to himself. Not one of them 'I'm better than you' smirks, but a genuine smile. Fū didn't know why, but she liked that smile.

"So... where are we going?"

"To the nearest town. We're going to get clothes and equipment," Tendou said, before making a turn.

"Why are you going into the forest?" Fū asked.

"Just shut up and follow me," was all Tendou said.

"Jerk... ," muttered Fū, but followed him anyway. When she reached where Tendou was, she was shock. There in front of him was machine that she had never seen before. "What... is that?"

"In another universe it's a machine called a motorcycle," stated Tendou.

"Hey yeah! You said Sparda came from another universe!"

"Fū. We're in a world where people can breathe fire, walk on water and generate lightning as if it were armor. Normal people can't do that. If you ninjas can breathe fire, don't you think another universe exist?"

"Well... you're right about that... ."

"Your world may not be technology advance as mine, but you can do things people can only dream off."

"You're... from another world!-?"

"So was the original DiEnd."

 _'DiEnd? That's right. That's what the gun said... .'_

"He was a thief that went to different worlds and stole the most precious thing the world he was on had. Unlike him... I'm going to steal every single precious thing I want to take. Then leave."

"So... you'll leave me... ?"

"No. I'm taking my treasure with me. No point of leaving my treasure somewhere someone can take it."

"I... see... ." _'If I leave this world... I can start over. But... I feel... like he's already helping me start over... .'_

"Alright. We wasted enough time already. Let's go before your village send ninja's after us." said Tendou, getting on the bike. Fū nodded and got on, holding his waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"You may want to close your eyes for the rest of the trip," said Tendou, getting an "Okay," from Fū.

And so... Tendou began his adventure as Kamen Rider DiEnd or the Treasure Sniper. What awaits him on the Naruto no Sekai(World of Naruto)?

* * *

 **In the immortal words of Atlas...review would you kindly. Also the current Worlds are:**

 **World of Naruto**

 **World of Ben 10**

 **World of Toriko**

 **World of Dragon Ball/Z/Super/GT**

 **World of Ninjago**

 **World of One Piece**

 **World of Bleach**

 **World of TMNT**

 **World of Marvel**

 **World of Kung Fu Panda**

 **World of Nothing and Everything**

 **Also there will be a bit of a timeskip between this chapter and next chapter, I will decide how long and what he collects on the way.**


End file.
